shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rusty Honesty
Rusty Honesty es la primera canción del álbum Attack on Titan Character Imagesong Vol.04, escrita por Shoko Fujibayashi e interpretada por Kishō Taniyama, actor que da la voz a Jean Kirstein. Fue compuesta y arreglada por KOHTA YAMAMOTO. La canción utiliza el ritmo del inicio de DOA como fondo músical. Rusty Honesty se traduce como Honestidad Oxidada y es la canción que representa al personaje Jean. Letra de la canción Original (Japonés)= 今何をすべき 言い訳を破棄すべき時 もう逃げはしないさ It's Rusty Honesty 絶望とフラストレーション 溜め込んだ町で どんな夢探せって言うんだ?教えなよ 置かれた場所状況で 未来は見えてる マシな方選んで所詮 Dead or Alive 白を黒と言う世界なら 黒に染まって生き延びて… そう思った 凄惨な無情 錆びついていたプライド 呼び起こしたのさ その瞬間 今何をすべき 言い訳を破棄すべき時 もう逃げはしないさ It's Rusty Honesty 恐れから逃げようと しようとするだけ 追いかけられる仕組みに気づかずに 知らないフリしたかった 自分の弱さや 今でも僅かに残す希望や 意味のない足掻きだとしても 向かい合わず 乱すより マシだと 命さえ不毛?錆びついていたプライド 蘇らせたんだ その瞬間 今何をすべき 理不尽を駆逐する時 もう逃げはしないさ It's Rusty Honesty 誰かの強さを妬んでみたって いつか 其奴(そいつ)に勝てる訳じゃない 自分という 存在に まっすぐに向き合い 持てる力の限り 凄惨な無情 錆びついていたプライド 呼び起こしたのさ その瞬間 今何をすべき 言い訳を破棄すべき時 もう逃げはしないさ It's Rusty Honesty |-| Romaji= Ima nani wo subeki iiwake wo haki subeki toki Mou nige wa shinai sa It's Rusty Honesty Zetsubou to furasutoreeshon tamekonda machi de Donna yume sagase tte iunda? oshiena yo Okareta basho joukyou de mirai wa mieteru Mashi na hou erande shosen Dead or Alive Shiro wo kuro to iu sekai nara Kuro ni somatte ikinobite... Sou omotta Seisan na mujou sabitsuiteita puraido Yobiokoshita no sa sono shunkan Ima nani wo subeki iiwake wo haki subeki toki Mou nige wa shinai sa It's Rusty Honesty Osore kara nigeyou to shiyou to suru dake Oikakerareru shikumi ni kizukazu ni Shiranai furi shitakatta jibun no yowasa ya Ima demo wazuka ni nokosu kibou ya Imi no nai agaki da to shitemo Mukaiawazu midasu yori Mashi da to Inochi sae fumou? sabitsuiteita puraido Yomigaerasetanda sono shunkan Ima nani wo subeki rifujin wo kuchiku suru toki Mou nige wa shinai sa It's Rusty Honesty Dareka no tsuyosa wo netande mita tte Itsuka soitsu ni kateru wake ja nai Jibun to iu sonzai ni massugu ni mukiai Moteru chikara no kagiri Seisan na mujou sabitsuiteita puraido Yobiokoshita no sa sono shunkan Ima nani wo subeki iiwake wo haki subeki toki Mou nige wa shinai sa It's Rusty Honesty |-| Español= Es tiempo de descartar excusas sobre lo que debería ser ahora No huiré más Es Honestidad Oxidada En la ciudad que acapara frustración y desesperación ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de sueño es? No me lo digas Desde mi lugar y situación, he podido ver el futuro Para elegir después los mejores vivos o muertos Si deciden que el mundo es blanco y negro Mi carga es sobrevivir al negro... Así que pensé Si para tener orgullo hay que tener un asqueroso corazón oxidado Es el momento de despertar Es tiempo de descartar excusas sobre lo que debería ser ahora No huiré más Es Honestidad Oxidada Solo intentando escapar del miedo Sin previo aviso de ser perseguido Ya no quiero fingir que no se de mi debilidad Incluso ahora puedo tener un poco de esperanza Incluso aunque signifique que no hay lucha Aunque no llegue a encajar, no perturbaré a nadie Eso es lo mejor ¿La vida es aún estéril? Orgullo Oxidado En ese momento fue restablecido Me conduzco razonablemente a lo que debería ser ahora No huiré más Es Honestidad Oxidada Con celos, probé la fuerza de alguien No significa que algún día no le pueda ganar Enfrenta directamente su propia existencia Comprobando nuestro potencial Si para tener orgullo hay que tener un asqueroso corazón oxidado Es el momento de despertar Es tiempo de descartar excusas sobre lo que debería ser ahora No huiré más Es Honestidad Oxidada Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones